A Cause
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Max is just in time to save the flock from one of the Director's 'games'. Just a short story I wrote when I was bored. R&R!


I was perched on the highest branch of a huge tree, watching the building with my raptor vision, watching the boy who appeared harmless, stalk through the rooms of the building, searching for the two targets. Omega. He was back, really, Itex had the worst timing in the world, they bring him back into all of this on the anniversary of the day I left the flock. I suppose you could call it fate or destiny, both of whom like to play cruel jokes on me frequently, and though I was thankful they lead me here in time, I briefly wondered what was afoot, what they had planned for me next.

I looked up, unseen from the crowds of people on the bleachers of this make shift football stadium. It wasn't so much of a stadium as it was testing field, which is exactly what they were doing now with Omega, the Uber Director was testing and advertising her favorite experiment off in front of the hundreds of scientists, and other scum bags who were safely up fives stories in the bleachers. The ground was twice the size of any regular football stadium and had trees and a maze at one end, the end I was currently at. The building that Omega's two targets were hiding in was three stories and contained three more people, all of which managed to barely fight him off and hid, trying to stealthily find one another.

Hundreds of scientists, hundreds of highly intelligent brains, hundreds of certificate for that intelligence owners, were watching everything from the safety of their bleachers, yet all these geniuses were fooled by one, lone, girl who hadn't gone to a real school for a whole year in her life. I had managed to get passed security gadgets and blockades, passed Flyboys, passed guards, passed the cameras, and passed their eyes, now down within the 'game' they were watching.

Omega entered the room of which his two targets were hiding in the closet of. I knew they were there, he knew they were there, and they knew he knew they were there. I could picture the two girls tensing up, not willing to go down without taking someone with them, and was proud, smiling in-spite of the situation. I was calm as Omega stopped in front of the closet door grinning, getting pleasure from their fear. I too was grinning, because what they did know was that they girls had nothing to fear, I was planning on having tackled Omega through the wall beside the closet before he could even grab the door handle.

He lifted his hand toward the handle and three things happened at once. One; I snapped open my wings out of my black wool pea coat, standing up on the branch and dusting off my black jeans, still unseen by everyone in my black attire. Two; my grin widened and I whispered "Round two". And Three; Omega's grin faltered and he looked through the window just as I smashed through it, tackling him through the wall he was standing in front of.

**Third Person POV**

As Angel and Nudge sat in the closet having finally gotten away from Omega, they concentrated on breathing easy so they wouldn't make noise to alert him of their presence. Angel quickly checked where everyone else was; Fang in the bottom floor's office under the desk, Gazzy on the second floor's washroom, hiding in one of the stalls, and Iggy in the ventilation shaft, making his was to Gazzy. Angel also sensed the presence of someone else's mind that was closer than the people in the bleachers, but couldn't get any thoughts from them. She quickly prayed that it was Max, but that hope was extinguished after recalling the last time they saw one another..

_The flock were on their way back from France where they had been staying for a few days after Nudge had told the guys all about it, and the guys having missed it during their temporary separation, wanted to go. Max ignored the Voice telling her to stay focused and agreed, and they had spent some time there. But on the way back Fang suggested something Max wished he hadn't. "Now that Itex is taken care of, I think we should just lie low and chill for a while." He said, startling Max while they flew through the night. She was still getting over the fact that he was using full sentences now and not just one word answers._

_"Itex isn't taken care of, you heard about the Uber Director getting away. Not to mention that no one has seen Omega since that night in Germany. We need to find them." She said, repeating what the Voice had informed her earlier._

_Fang glared ahead, not looking over while he growled "There's always a mission, never a break. Let someone else deal with it!"_

_Let someone else deal with it, clearly Max hadn't heard correctly. "Someone else?" She asked and he nodded once, a barely visible action. "Nobody else _can_ deal with it, only us. We were MADE to deal with it." She pointed out, angry that she was the only one over concerned about the rest of the world and how this would effect it._

_"Max they have people for this kind of thing, police, FBI, CIA, many government organizations were designed for this crap. Let them take care of it, we're only kids!" He yelled as the others fell silent._

_Max was tired of repeating herself, frustrated that he wouldn't listen to her. "THEY CAN'T!" She yelled back. "THAT'S WHY THEY MADE US! Why can't you listen to me?!"_

_"Why can't you listen to _me_. We're KIDS, not superheroes Max. We don't HAVE to do this."_

_"The world would be at jeopardy if we don't. Think of someone else for a change Fang!" She shrieked, startling herself at what she had said._

_"I AM, I'm thinking of the flock, something you haven't done in a long time!" He yelled back._

_Max stopped abruptly, hovering in place and looked back to the others. _He's right,_ she thought to herself. She kept putting their lives at stake while she they rescued everyone else's, even though she knew she'd much rather let everyone else on the planet die instead of any of them. She made a snap decision, figuring out a way for everyone to be safe, everyone but her, but that didn't matter to her. _

_She mentally shook herself, bringing her out of her reverie and kept her voice calm and flat, swallowing back the lump in her throat and blinking back tears. "You're right." She said as everyone watched her. "This isn't fair to you guys." She took off her backpack. "This has my bank card, go to my mom's until you find a place to live, and stay safe." She said and looked to Fang. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the leader everyone hoped I would." She said and flew off, pouring on the speed as they called out to her, losing them almost immediately._

The flock had spent a long time looking for Max after that, but couldn't find her. That's why they were here now, in one of the Director's 'games', 'playing' against her 'undefeated champion', Angel always knew the Director was sick in the head, but this was an all new low, even for her. The flock were all pretty banged up already from just trying to escape Omega, and now here he was, approaching her and Nudge's closet door, about to end it all.

Angel quickly looked over to Nudge who was watching the door as if it were a bomb about to go off, tensing and preparing for a fight. She heard him grab the handle of the door as she clenched her fists, but what happened next truly surprised her. A window in the room outside the closet smashed and the closet door was ripped off, revealing a blonde and black blur tackling Omega through the wall.

**Max's POV**

Okay, so my timing was a little off. He _did_ manage to grab to door handle, big whoop, I never said I was perfect. We smashed through the wall and I quickly sprang to my feet, coughing in the dust the drywall had made while crumbling. Omega too, jumped to his feet and took a swing at me, seemingly oblivious to the dust in the air. Luckily I saw it coming and ducked out of the way, round-house kicking him in the side, sending him into another wall. I ran up and kneed him in the chest as he was getting to his feet again, but he grabbed my foot, throwing my through a door and into a hall.

"Omega!" The Director's voice sounded on an intercom from somewhere in the building. "Don't waste time, kill her quickly!" She barked and I smirked at the panic in her voice. Unfortunately I was distracted and Omega took the opportunity to stomp on my ribs, sending the air rushing out of me. I scrambled to my feet and onto his back, wrapping my arm around his neck and squeezing. He tried reaching back to me but couldn't so began to ram me into the walls and doors trying to get me off, I only held tighter. He began to stumble as the lack of air supply began to effect him and we rolled down the flight of stairs..._flights_ of stairs, not stopping at the first and making it all the way to the ground floor.

I shakily got to my feet, poking my now bleeding forehead to make sure I was okay. So far nothing bad had happened and I only had minor injuries, a few broken ribs, a gash in my forehead, nothing serious. I turned back to Omega but he was already up, grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow before his boot smashed into my chest, sending me back through the front door and into the open night again. My before well-thought-out-plan seemed to be failing, as being-beaten-through-an-entire-building hadn't been part of it before. "I won't loose to you again." He snarled and grabbed m by the hair. "Why can't you take a hint and stay away from here!" He said in my ear.

"I was always slow at taking hints, not one of my better talents, though I _can_ whistle through my nose." I remarked. As a result his fist eagerly met my face, sending a new river of blood down my nose. "You wouldn't happen to have a tissue, would you?" I asked. As his fist came into view again, I grabbed it and twisted it, flipping him over my shoulder as he let go of my hair to hit me with that hand. This time _my_ fist met _his_ face and left him dazed a little, so I lifted him to his feet and rammed us, head first -well, his head- back into the building, through another wall that led to a washroom, and straight into one of the stall. It worked out much better than I thought it would, leaving me smiling triumphantly as he laid there motionless other than he slow breathing.

I pushed the debris of the wall and stall of of my, trying to brush off the dirt, dust, blood, and anything else that wrecked my stealthy attire, and got to my feet, stumbling into the open bathroom. "Wow.." Gazzy said, making me jump. I hadn't even noticed him in the corner of the bathroom

I wiped my bloody nose on my sleeve, looking around the room and back to Omega. "Mondays.." I muttered to myself and ran back out of the building. I searched the bleachers until I found the Director, looking at me furiously and but afraid. I flew up into the air and was in front of her in seconds. "How many time do I have to beat you before you give up?"

"I don't get it! We fixed him, we improved Omega! How did you beat him!" She demanded.

I leaned in and whispered. "I have a cause, he's just doing what he was told." And knocked her out cold, then and there as I heard the sirens in the distance. I looked back down at the building and saw the flock run out, looking up to me. I flew down and ran over, scanning them all. "Are you guys okay, nobody's hurt?" I asked, checking them over worriedly.

We left after that as the police arrived, yet again taking the Director off in custody. I fell into a familiar and comfortable pattern with them that night, and before heading off to bed, I made another one of those snap decisions I was famous for; I decided to stay.


End file.
